


You're my little star

by Menfinske



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinkmeme, M/M, not a lot of porn though, porn industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When d'Artagnan's father dies, d'Artagnan needs to look for a job in Paris. But as an omega, he doesn't have much luck. Fortunately Treville can set him up with a job in the porn-industry, behind the camera's.<br/>Which works just fine, until the attractive Athos tries to convince him to work in front of the camera's instead. Will he succeed, or will d'Artagnan be fine just filming the action?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my little star

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to be my entry for NaNoWriMo (it has way too few words though D:) And is actually the reason why my other story was on hold throughout the whole of November. Which is why I'm uploading it even though I'm not entirely satisfied with the result. 
> 
> It was (somewhat loosely) based off this prompt:  
> https://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/2286.html?thread=3669230#cmt3669230  
> With some adaptions, most of all, it doesn't exactly focus on the porn industry and second of all, I kind of did some experimenting with the usual alpha/omega thing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and my experimental alphas :P

“D’Artagnan,” Treville sounds tired, his hand leaning in his hands. “Listen, I want to give you a job, but..” he remains silent for a few moment but d’Artagnan doesn’t interrupt. “I work in the porn business. Your father never knew this. It is not a world you should want to be found in, d’Artagnan, not until after you’ve looked for a better one.”  
“You work in it,” d’Artagnan protests.  
“Okay, you know what. We’ll make a deal. One month. You go and look for a better job than the porn-industry for one month. If you have not found anything by the end of the month, I will give you a job. Behind the camera, not in front of it,” Treville offers. And d’Artagnan doesn’t agree, but he knows better than to press it. For all he knows, Treville might rethink his offer and d’Artagnan would be lost.  
“Fine. I’ll look. But I’m an omega, Treville. I highly doubt any place but porn should want me,” d’Artagnan says, turning away from his father’s old friend and walking out the door.

He spends the whole month looking for a job, because he’s nothing if not honest. He promised he would look and look he did. He filled in at least a dozen forms and that is excluding the times he’d only pressed omega and he’d get a message he might as well not bother. He’d heard back from only one of them and in his job interview it quickly became clear that the man never saw it as more than booty-call.  
Which is how one month later d’Artagnan was on Treville’s doorstep again. Treville had taken one look at him, given him some coffee and then he’d taken him to the ‘Musketeers-studio’. D’Artagnan had been surprised at first. Porn always gave a home-video feeling, so he hadn’t been expecting a professional studio with all kinds of staff running around.  
The Musketeers-label was the best-known label in alpha and omega porn, so d’Artagnan at least isn’t surprised by the lack of betas. There were a number of them, certainly, but they were definitely out-numbered. The actors and actresses were all alphas and omegas though, not a single beta to be spotted.  
“Here, you will be the cameraman in this studio. The schedule can be found here and is to be checked daily, because there might be some last-minute changes.”  
“Wouldn’t that be hourly then,” d’Artagnan jokes. Treville’s mouth-corners quirk up but he remains serious.  
“You will be working together with one other cameraman and one sound-man. I know how stubborn you are, but you are to follow their lead, understood? They are plenty more experienced than you and their advice will be valuable. Follow it.”  
“Yes, sir,” d’Artagnan easily nods.  
“Read the form and tell me when you will need to be there,” Treville orders. D’Artagnan walks over to the messy-looking calendar and observes it for a moment, trying to make sense of it.  
“The first one is at 12.40 and it is with Aramis and Porthos,” d’Artagnan reads. Treville nods.  
“Good. If anything is unclear than you will let me know, okay?” d’Artagnan nods and then Treville leaves, d’Artagnan continuing to look at the calendar. It looked like he would be filming Aramis and Porthos a lot. They have a session in ‘stable’ 8 at least once a week. Another few recurring names that d’Artagnan notices are Louis and Anne. And the last one is Athos, who often doesn’t have a co-actor listed and the times he does are not the same ones.  
D’Artagnan then walks over to the camera, going to make sense of how it works. He’d been with drama-class in college and he’d often recorded their plays in a semi-professional way, so he did know a fair bit about how cameras in general worked, but these were actual professional cameras.  
“Newbie,” a voice behind him says. He turns around as is faced with a man wearing a bath-robe that isn’t securely tied (by far) and a spandex-looking underwear. His face looks joyful, a strange beard framing his jaws and curly black hair reaching to his shoulders. D’Artagnan’s nose tells him the man is an omega and he’s surprised by how toned the omega is. Not muscular, not for a beta and definitely not for an alpha, but as an omega d’Artagnan knew how much trouble it was to achieve even lean muscles. “I’m Aramis. And you are?”  
“I’m d’Artagnan, the new cameraman,” and Aramis smiles kindly.  
“Ah yes, Treville said something about a new cameraman. I’m almost jealous you get to watch Porthos pound into me live. I sometimes watch it back, but some of the magic is lost, you know,” Aramis chuckles when d’Artagnan flusters. “Entirely new to the porn-industry I take it then?”  
“Yes,” d’Artagnan admits. And Aramis claps a hand on d’Artagnan’s shoulder.  
“Ah, not to worry. It gets old quickly. Well, the talk at least. The alphas though,” Aramis’ makes an exaggerated dreamy gesture and d’Artagnan laughs. The other cameraman and soundman approach at the same time, greeting d’Artagnan with a smile.  
“Hi, Claude,” one of them says, a beta male that appears to be the cameraman.  
“Constance,” the second, a female alpha, introduces herself with a kind smile. D’Artagnan smiles at them both and nods.  
“D’Artagnan,” he introduces himself.  
“You’ve got experience, d’Artagnan?” Clause asks conversationally. Before he can answer though, Aramis takes the word.  
“Not in porn at least,” there’s a teasing smile around his lips and he winks at d’Artagnan.  
“I do in camera-work, a little,” d’Artagnan defends himself. It earns him a chuckle before Aramis leaves for a moment. D’Artagnan discusses with Claude and Constance how they are to go about recording the scene and share a coffee before Aramis comes back, this time with his co-actor in tow. And d’Artagnan has to remind himself to remain professional because.. wow. Porthos was apparently the biggest alpha d’Artagnan has ever seen.  
He’s not even extremely tall, per se. He’s taller than Aramis and d’Artagnan, he’s an alpha and they are omegas of course, and must be well above 7 feet, maybe 673 or 7’4. But his built.. his muscles appeared to have muscles. Standing behind Aramis as he was, he was three times as broad as the other man, his arms and legs resembling tree-trunks and his feet looking like small flippers.  
Aramis catches him staring and gives him a wink, that has d’Artagnan flustered and trying to clear his hand in a second. Porthos registers him then and approaches with a smile so kind that it looks strange on the giant.  
“Hiya. ‘Mis told me we had a new one, d’Artagnan, right? I’m Porthos,” the alpha introduces himself and d’Artagnan can do nothing but nod dumbly. The man is a sight, after all.  
“Don’t worry, he has that effect on every omega the first time they meet him,” Constance assures him when she sees d’Artagnan still looking dumbstruck as Porthos and Aramis prepare for the scene. Aramis is now wearing lingerie that is pink, netted and extremely small. The thong barely even covers his penis, small even for an omega, and the netted top he is wearing is too small to be even called a crop-top. It covers his nipples.. and that’s about it. Porthos on the other hand is completely naked, with smudges of dirt for effect.  
“And, action,” Constance calls. Aramis apparently is very, very vocal in his passion and Porthos seems very much determined to use every dirty word and every praise he can come up with as he thrusts Aramis into oblivion. He’s surprising tender for such a large man though, and d’Artagnan has to chuckle silently to himself about that.  
He also has to admit his pants are growing tighter. Porthos just radiated strength and power over them, even if he seems infinitely gentle. He has to bite his lips to keep from focussing too much on his equipment to keep focused on the scene before him. Aramis’ mouth is wide open as he gasps and tries to meet Porthos’ thrusts.  
“Cut,” Constance calls, both men looking at her as if they can hardly believe it. D’Artagnan gives her a disbelieving look of himself but doesn’t voice anything as Constance calls for a new microphone.  
“Blew another one?” Porthos exclaims in exasperation while he stills as ordered. “Honestly, I don’t know how you keep managing it,” there’s humour in his voice to contradict the words though.  
“So, d’Art, how’s your first day on the job going so far?” Aramis focuses on him. Porthos’ gaze follows his until they’re both looking at him. d’Artagnan knows he’s hard as well as completely wet (which they can certainly scent) and he’s having a very, very hard time (no pun intended) to keep from flustering all over his god-damn body.  
“Uh- fine, I suppose,” d’Artagnan stammers. Aramis and Porthos both laugh, in good humour rather than sounding mean.  
“The scene’s quite overwhelming innit? I remember first time I got here. ‘Mis dragged me and I was wide eyes, hard dick all the way,” Porthos says. And d’Artagnan whole-heartedly agrees with a nod. Porthos winks at him. “Easy ta get used too though. Especially a pretty boy like you.”  
“Porthos,” Aramis exclaims in mock-jealousy while d’Artagnan fails in his mission to keep from flustering. “And here I thought you only had eyes for me.”  
“Sorry, love,” Porthos laughs, kissing the back of Aramis’ neck. “Besides, you hardly are one to speak,” at this Aramis laughs.  
“That’s true,” Aramis admits and when the new microphone is adjusted, they continue as if they never even stopped. D’Artagnan has to shake his head about that, because it amuses him. 

Throughout the rest of the day they have one more scene, with Anne and Louis. There are several things that d’Artagnan learns that day. 1: do not fluster unless you want everyone to know your lack of experience. Apparently porn made people pretty immune to the phenomenon. 2: d’Artagnan was surprised that Louis even knew how to fuck, because he seemed unable to do anything, yes, anything, by himself other than that. 3: Anne was an angel for keeping up with him. 4: Aramis and Porthos were a couple in real life, which kind of explained why d’Artagnan had seen every alpha with another omega than their co-actor except for Porthos. Aramis was his fluffer. And speaking of which, 5: he finally learned why people in porn always seemed ready to go, they actually were kept hard for a large part of the day by that fluffer.  
He’d cringed at the last bit. He’d asked Constance about it when he saw yet another Porthos with two omegas, one sucking him off as the other seemed to calmly waiting for something. And when she’d seen d’Artagnan pull a face, she’d smiled kindly (as she apparently always did).  
“It’s not bad, d’Artagnan. It’s much easier this way. And alpha penises aren’t as sensitive as omega ones. We can easily stay hard all day without it hurting, as long as we get to climax in the end.” D’Artagnan wasn’t entirely sure whether he truly believed that, but he had simply nodded and left it at that. 

The next day passes without either Aramis or Porthos, which d’Artagnan is kind of sad about. They seemed to be great company, even strange as they were. There are four scenes today though, so it’s much busier than the day before. By the end of the day he’s hardly even blushing anymore and though his boxers once again sent off slick and his penis has been hard a few times, it already got to him less.

D’Artagnan enters the ‘stable’ early the next morning, much earlier than the first scene was about to start (which wasn’t until 1 PM), leaving him 4 hours to fill. Apparently there’d been a change of schedule and he hadn’t seen it because he wasn’t quite as used to the last-minute changes yet.  
It didn’t matter that much, apparently, for Aramis and Porthos spotted him after a mere ten minutes and gestures him over to sit with them.  
“So, how is our newest newbie?” Aramis asks.  
“Gettin’ used to it, lad?” Porthos adds.  
“Yeah, good. Sure, I guess. Gives you a different view on porn though,” d’Artagnan admits. When he’d lain in bed with his dildo he’d hesitated before searching for porn for just a second. But after having been constantly worked up throughout the day, he’d given in. It simply didn’t have the same effect on him anymore. Both men laugh loudly.  
“That it does, my friend, that it does,” Aramis agrees.  
“Hey, d’Art, did you-” Porthos question is interrupted by a sudden intense silence spreading through the room. It appears to ooze from the door to the captain’s office. The man in front of it seems to be the cause of the uncanny silence. The two seem to be having a discussion and though neither raises their voices or even ball their fists, it’s clear that it’s not peaceful either. A sigh from Aramis and a snort from Porthos catch his attention.  
“Who do y’think they tried to saddle Athos up with this time?” Porthos asks. d’Artagnan raises a brow. “He refuses to work with a lot of people, but Treville keeps trying to find him one co-actor and none of the ones he been with he wants ta do it wit’.”  
“Then why doesn’t he just continue like this?”  
“Athos ain’t..” Porthos obviously doesn’t know how to finish.  
“Athos is a one-of-a-type kind of man. He’s loyal to a fault once you get to know him properly, but that’s the reason why he tries to keep everyone away. The list of actors he refuses to work with grows by the day,” Aramis explains. D’Artagnan looks back to the office and sees that they are apparently done, Athos walking through the crowd (that parts eagerly to let the man through, seeming nervous).  
D’Artagnan starts when he realizes that the angry alpha is apparently headed toward them. And then again when he realizes the man is bigger than d’Artagnan had originally thought. D’Artagnan had already been feeling tiny, with Porthos the friendly giant. And now as Athos sat down next to d’Artagnan without a word d’Artagnan felt even more tiny. He wasn’t nearly as muscled as Porthos by far, actually, he couldn’t be much more muscular than was average for an alpha, if at all larger than average. However, it was his length that stood out quite a bit. Walking over before, the top of his head had only cleared the 12 foot ceiling by maybe half a foot.  
“Good morning,” Aramis sounds cheery as he greets Athos. The man remains silent. Aramis rolls his eyes. “You’re not even going to try and make a good expression on the newest recruit?” at this Athos turns his head to look at d’Artagnan (who tries not to gulp). This was worse than Porthos, because while Porthos is probably much stronger than this man, Porthos seems like the most friendly alpha in existence. The alpha looking at him now radiated annoyance and his face was set in a stony bored look. And d’Artagnan had a feeling that it truly didn’t matter that this alpha seemed less muscled than average, because someone that tall could surely kick an omega’s ass without trouble.  
“Athos,” he says by way of introduction.  
“d’Artagnan,” he responds. Athos nods in acknowledgement before taking the bowl of cereal that had been brought and starting to eat. Aramis and Porthos pick up their friendly banter while d’Artagnan drinks his coffee in silence.  
“Are you an actor?” Athos suddenly asks him. He doesn’t radiate quite as much annoyance anymore and is looking at d’Artagnan again.  
“No, cameraman,” d’Artagnan replies.  
“Are you now? A shame, you have the looks for an acting role,” Athos observes sounding more as if he’s discussing how many trees he came across on his way there than paying someone a compliment.  
“Treville refused to give me anything but a job behind the scenes,” d’Artagnan shrugs.  
“Really? He’s not usually a man to turn away a pretty face offered,” Aramis says.  
“Yeah but.. I knew him since I was a little boy, I think that has something to do with it,” d’Artagnan admits.  
“Ah, that explains,” Aramis chuckles. “Well, I mean, I know a fluffer who’ll soon retire. Maybe you could offer to become one of those,” he adds, waggling his eyebrows. Porthos laughs and even Athos’ mouth-corners quirk up, the tension broken.  
“I’ll talk to him about it,” d’Artagnan chuckles. “Don’t see why he wouldn’t want that, after all.” They continue drinking their coffee in a much more comfortable combination of banter, talking and silence this time. Athos doesn’t say much and the biggest smile he makes is a smirk, apparently, but Porthos and Aramis easily distract from that.  
“So, At, what do ya have today? We’d been thinking on watching some movies tonight. Wanna come? D’Art, you can come too, if ya want and have the time. We’re off at four,” Porthos offers.  
“Sure, sounds fun. I’m off at two though, so I’ll probably come wherever, not from here,” Porthos nods.  
“Yeah, my place. It’s on la rue de valogne number 14. I’ll see ya. And Athos?”  
“I will join you, but I too will meet you there. I only have one scene today,” the tension has returned a little bit.  
“Who did they set you up with this time? I haven’t seen you so tense in two days,” d’Artagnan isn’t sure if it’s a joke or not, none of the men giving him a clue.  
“Marie,” Athos’ sneers. And the other two give him a sympathetic glance.  
“Sorry mate,” Porthos voices. Aramis takes in d’Artagnan’s confused glance.  
“Marie is a.. somewhat deluded woman who thinks she is the king’s mother. A true bitch to work with,” Aramis explains.  
“What king?” d’Artagnan asks. He knew Louis and Anne got called majesties sometimes, because they catered to a more royal base.  
“Of France,” Porthos snorts. And d’Artagnan gapes.  
“Indeed,” Aramis agrees with his obvious look. 

Aramis and Porthos leave at 11, leaving d’Artagnan alone with Athos. It’s not quite uncomfortable anymore though, which d’Artagnan is grateful for. Athos is mostly silent, though he usually answers when d’Artagnan makes a comment. He’d taken a book and started reading though, so d’Artagnan had taken his phone.  
“Might I ask you a question,” the alpha asks quite suddenly. D’Artagnan looks up from his Facebook feed (yes, he had to admit his addiction) and nods. “Why are you early when you are not scheduled until 1?”  
“I’d forgotten to check for changes yesterday. Although I could as you the same thing,” d’Artagnan points out.  
“I had a meeting with Treville,” Athos replies easily.  
“Before the day even started?” d’Artagnan raises a brow. He did definitely not want meetings at such an early time. Athos must see something of the sentiment on d’Artagnan’s face, for his mouth quirks up a little.  
“You need not worry. I am the manager here, which gives me different responsibilities. One of which having ungodly worktimes,” Athos assures him. d’Artagnan releases a relieved sigh. Athos focuses back on his book and d’Artagnan too turns back to his phone. 

“Where are you required?” Athos asks as d’Artagnan stands up.  
“Stable 8. Have to run a few things over with Constance and Claude, since I haven’t seen them yet,” d’Artagnan answers. Even standing up and Athos sitting down the alpha is taller than d’Artagnan.  
“I will accompany you then, if you do not mind. I have to be there as well,” d’Artagnan shakes his head that, no he doesn’t mind. Although he wonders how he will hold himself when this is the alpha that he’s required to focus on. And then his eyes widen just slightly when he realizes that this is Athos. He’d seen him on the schedule quite a bit. Damn it. Athos gets up as well, towering over him.  
“You really are extremely tall,” d’Artagnan observes. Athos smirks.  
“So I’ve been told,” Athos responds drily. “And I have noticed. The amount of times I have bumped my head into an object are numerous,” d’Artagnan laughs.  
“You poor thing,” he jokes when Athos looks mock-indignant about it.  
“Indeed I am. You should experience the trouble of finding a 12 foot bed sometimes and I am quite certain you would be more sincere,” Athos responds drily.  
“Nah, don’t need to. Being small has its advantages,” d’Artagnan laughs as he greets Constance and Claude who are already there. Athos leans against the wall behind Claude. Who seems very nervous all of a sudden.  
They are still preparing some things when an omega girl approaches them. She greets them with a nod before turning to Athos, who calmly takes off his clothes while the others finish setting up so they can start immediately. D’Artagnan tries not to look as Athos’ naked form looms in the corner. He is tall enough that the girl, who admittedly is quite short even for an omega, has to rise on her tiptoes to suck him off.  
And Athos’ penis was definitely longer than average, but that didn’t surprise d’Artagnan, it would have to be with such an extreme length. But it was also thicker in girth than d’Artagnan would have expected with the rest of his built. It was nowhere near Porthos’ size, but it still seemed quite above average to d’Artagnan’s, admittedly pretty innocent, eyes.  
“Are we ready to start yet?” another female omega joins them. From the air around her d’Artagnan easily deducts that this is Marie. She is indeed looking very arrogant and trying for regal (only half failing, unfortunately).  
“Yes, ma’am,” Claude answers.  
“Good. Athos, come and pamper me, honey. Give it your best, the viewers like it when I am completely and utterly satisfied,” d’Artagnan has to do his very hardest to try and refrain from rolling his eyes and he suddenly doesn’t think Athos’ annoyance that morning so weird anymore. D’Artagnan looks at Athos as his fluffer releases his dick, now fully hard and standing to attention and the alpha wastes no time on pleasantries, only slings her over the table set up for their scene and, on Constance’s sign, starts inserting himself.  
D’Artagnan starts producing slick almost immediately, despite Marie, because god but Athos is beautiful. He doesn’t have to try to look regal, there’s a kind of authority radiating from him that makes d’Artagnan wonder why Louis is the one they chose for the more royal viewers. Not to mention how incredibly tall he was. D’Artagnan had never appreciated muscles as much as most all the other omegas he’d ever met. He liked them alright, and not even d’Artagnan wanted a stick for an alpha. But no, his attraction was more directed to length.  
He was pretty unfortunate in that department, because standing 6’5” feet he’s pretty tall for an omega. Omegas generally didn’t get much, if at all, taller than 6 even. But he focuses on capturing the image right. Fortunately they had agreed that his camera was on a better spot to record Marie, because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to focus well enough if he had to watch Athos the whole time. As it was, he did so enough. He could see that Athos is rough and silent and seems to stay collected all throughout, until he finally buries his seed in Marie, a look of intense calm spreading over his face.  
He pulls out immediately after Constance yells cut and then looks at Marie with a cold, stony look. Marie doesn’t pay him one in return, instead simply wiping herself off, throwing the towel in his general direction and then taking off without another word.  
“Wow,” d’Artagnan observes, staring at her sudden departure.  
“Be glad for it. It would be worse if she stayed,” Constance shudders and that has d’Artagnan chuckle. Athos’ fluffer is wiping him clean, even as Athos stops her.  
“Thank you, Charlotte, that will be all,” the girl nods in obedience and Athos continues her job of wiping himself off. “My presence shall no longer be required, I presume?” at the three shakes of head he receives in return he nods. “Very well, then I shall have a shower,” and with that he leaves. D’Artagnan left to look after him as he does so, getting his first real shot of the man’s ass.  
“Into him, d’Art?” Constance teases. D’Artagnan quickly looks away, his whole face flushing red. Claude and Constance both laugh and then they quickly check their work before sending it to the editor. 

D’Artagnan leaves the studio, looking back as Constance yells at him to have fun and behave, and consequently bumps into someone that had apparently been standing by the door.  
“Oh, sorry,” he says, quickly turning to look at where the person must be standing. And then up quite a bit. “Oh, hey Athos. I’m sorry, Constance was distracting me,” he says, blushing just the slightest bit. Athos looks reasonably amused, compared to his usual stoic features, and d’Artagnan quickly walks past him through the door he’s holding open.  
“It is quite alright. It did not hurt me,” Athos accepts the apology. “Nor should I have been standing in the door.” D’Artagnan walks toward the bus-stop and Athos raises a brow.  
“Where do you live? I can drive you,” Athos offers. And d’Artagnan shrugs.  
“If it’s not too far out of the way for you. I live in the apartments on Rue de Rochelle,” Athos nods.  
“It will be but a slight detour,” and d’Artagnan nods as he follows Athos. He takes his keys and a battered looking BMW lights up.  
“Take good care of cars do you?” d’Artagnan observes. Athos looks at the car.  
“It is still functioning.”  
“Yeah, you should try and keep it that way,” d’Artagnan chuckles.  
“Actually, I’m waiting for an excuse to buy a new one,” Athos admits. “It just doesn’t have enough leg room, unfortunately.”  
“Don’t see the problem,” d’Artagnan jokes.  
“I imagine you wouldn’t,” Athos notes with humour colouring his voice. He looks in the rear-view mirror before driving off in the direction of d’Artagnan’s apartment.  
“Why did you buy a car without enough leg room in the first place?” d’Artagnan points out then.  
“Because it is more difficult than finding a bed, for some reason,” Athos answers. They arrive at d’Artagnan’s house a few minutes later.  
“Do you want to come in for some coffee or something? ” d’Artagnan offers.  
“Sure,” Athos nods and parks the car, then follows d’Artagnan through the door and into the elevators, where he has to hunch over because they are only 8 feet tall. D’Artagnan apartment actually has just as low ceilings, which he’d just about forgotten until Athos continues to hunch.  
“Right. Sorry, forgot to tell you,” Athos sits down on the couch as soon as d’Artagnan opens the door to the living room.  
“It is quite alright. Though next time we are getting coffee at my place,” Athos says. and d’Artagnan shrugs, heading into the kitchen to get the coffee started.  
“Fine by me. So you wanna do it again, huh,” d’Artagnan wiggles his brows jokingly. Athos raises a brow.  
“I might, indeed,” d’Artagnan chuckles at his dry reaction before turning on the TV and flopping down next to Athos. He zaps for a while until he finds a program that is worth watching. Athos doesn’t protest so he leaves it on before getting their coffee and flopping down once more, this time with his coffee.  
Even though Athos is generally silent and his face stoic, d’Artagnan enjoys the alpha’s presence. It’s soothing not only because he is an alpha (which is something that always calms an omega), but also because Athos seems peaceful and quiet, with a wry humour that sometimes breaks through that d’Artagnan can appreciate.  
“I really can’t imagine why anyone would watch that,” d’Artagnan pulls a face when a commercial for France’s next top model comes on.  
“Then again, I hardly think you are interested in women,” Athos points out. And d’Artagnan splutters for a moment before turning to Athos in disbelief.  
“What makes you say that?” he’d not even known the man for a day? Was he really that obvious. Athos smirks at him.  
“You are a male omega, d’Artagnan. There are few male omegas interested in women. Not to mention, we do work in the porn industry, d’Artagnan. I have seen you checking out some of the actors, and none of them were female,” d’Artagnan sets his jaw and huffs, making Athos’ smirk grow a little.  
“So you’re saying you like watching that?” the face Athos makes is almost comical.  
“God, no. But I imagine it could be a reason for many men to watch. And I think women are generally more drawn to watch those types of shows anyhow,” Athos quickly denies. D’Artagnan chuckles. 

 

It’s three weeks that d’Artagnan has to tape Athos again. Well, not entirely correct. It’s three weeks later when he has to tape Athos solo. For the first time, so not even truly again. He knows, of course, because he checked the schedule and today he was listed alone. Which means he will be alone with Athos, Claude getting the day off and Constance not necessary (apparently sound-people were only required to even out the noise between two actors, with one actor such a thing was unnecessary).  
He avoids Athos that morning, consciously coming in later than usual and setting up the camera with only a wave in the direction of where Aramis and Porthos are sitting with Athos. Athos comes in just after he’s done setting up and smiles at him.  
“Good morning, d’Artagnan,” Athos greets him. He’s wearing only a pair of sweats. “All set up?”  
“Yep. Good to go whenever you are,” he says. And then he raises a brow. “Speaking of which, you don’t seen very much good to go,” he observes. And then he raises his brows in confusion at himself. Really? Not even a month and he assumed everyone good to go as soon as he saw them.  
“Yes, it appears Charlotte has fallen ill. I will get ready however, so that we can start whenever you say,” d’Artagnan nods and then watches as Athos lets his sweats drop. Apparently he had really been wearing only sweats.  
“Didn’t take you one to go commando,” d’Artagnan chuckles. Athos raises a brow.  
“I’m a porn actor, d’Artagnan. You truly didn’t expect me to go commando?”  
“Well.. if you put it like that,” Athos smirks.  
“You have gotten used to the scene awfully quickly. Have you already forgotten the nature of your job? It seems Porthos lost his bet then. Congratulations, that does not happen often,” Athos has started stroking himself during their conversation. D’Artagnan doesn’t care that he had just about forgotten that normal people didn’t think porn was normal, but he definitely doesn’t find this normal. This was Athos!  
“What did they bet on then?” d’Artagnan sounds calm and collected despite that.  
“Porthos said you were too innocent and it would take you weeks to warm up. Aramis thought you had hidden depths and would find it normal within a month.” D’Artagnan raises a brow.  
“Great, so either a rookie or a slut. Great friends I found myself with. And what did you think?” Athos shrugs, fully hard erection standing proud before him.  
“I think porn is like any other business once you get into it. Within a month, then, with a different reasoning than Aramis, however. I’m ready. Where do you want me?” d’Artagnan points to a point slightly to the left of the room, where a bed a situated. “I am sure you do,” Athos smirks and gives him a wink.  
“So, it really is just you then? What are you even going to do?”  
“Well, d’Artagnan, it just so happens that I am the sounding-expert,” Athos says, producing a set of sounds from the cabinet with supplies. “But I get creative, doing so much solo-work.”  
“You use sounds?” d’Artagnan asks. he personally loves it, but it’s not a common thing.  
“Indeed,” he takes in the look of d’Artagnan’s dilated pupils. “Many would think me a lousy alpha for it,” d’Artagnan snorts.  
“Many would think me a lousy omega for it too, considering we’re not supposed to find pleasure from that side.” Athos concedes with a head-tilt.  
“You should ask Treville to reconsider making you an actor, d’Artagnan. I am the only person on this label that uses sounds without BDSM. We could use a second one. Especially an omega second one,” Athos remarks. D’Artagnan shrugs.  
“I don’t think he would do that. Ready to start?” Athos shoots him a strange look that is quickly replaced by the stoic mask as he readies himself. “Rolling,” he announces and then Athos takes the smallest of the sounds.  
He grabs the lube, still stroking himself almost lazily. Athos looks completely at ease, despite the camera and d’Artagnan being fixated on him. He spreads a very generous amount of lube over his slit and then gives the sound the same treatment. He lines the sound up with his dick and then inserts it, slowly, carefully. His face twists in almost immediate sudden relaxation though.  
For some reason Athos manages to look almost lazy while he fucks himself with the sounds, which is strange because it’s also the most arousing thing d’Artagnan has ever seen. He would say it’s his own fixation with Athos, but that doesn’t seem quite right. He’d learned in the course of the week that Athos was one of their most successful actors. D’Artagnan can appreciate that opinion for sure, though he’s not sure what makes this man so special.  
He continues with the smallest sound for a while before he takes the one next to it, slightly bigger, and inserting it without applying new lube. The amount of pre-come leaking from his slit is incredible and the scent of aroused alpha hangs more heavily in the air than d’Artagnan has scented before. The rational part of his brain says it’s because Constance and Claude and whoever Athos was working with weren’t there to cloud the scent, but his reaction doesn’t change because of it.  
He swallows the moan that threatens to escape with difficulty when Athos takes the next one. He doesn’t use them long before he changes for a size bigger. Until he has the largest inserted of course. It’s thick enough to make d’Artagnan flinch and looks to be a solid foot long, excluding the handle. But of course, Athos is an alpha, he is much larger than d’Artagnan, and he can actually take it, apparently, with enough preparation. It slides in all the way, Athos fucking himself with it silently. He meets d’Artagnan’s eyes over the camera and a teasing wink is sent his way before his head falls back, his mouth slightly opened in a silent gasp.  
He doesn’t last much longer, his body shuddering and a silent moan finally leaving his lips, his penis lurching but managing to ejaculate, the pressure of it sending the sound sliding out. Athos looks entirely blissed out and d’Artagnan quits rolling, saving the tape and sending it for editing while Athos is recovering.  
“For someone so used to orgasms you take an awfully long time to collect yourself,” d’Artagnan teases jokingly as he cleans Athos up. Athos raises a brow but doesn’t stop him.  
“As long as the orgasm is good, it does not matter if you are used to it or not. It feels good, no matter what,” Athos says. “It is why I never have more than one scene a day, whereas Aramis can sometimes do three in one day.”  
“So what do you do here all day?” d’Artagnan asks. He’s seen Athos just about every day for most of the day.  
“I carry out my other responsibilities.”  
“Oh. Right, manager,” d’Artagnan remembers. Athos smirks.  
“I really do not come across as your boss very well, do I?”  
“Not really, no,” d’Artagnan admits. Athos snorts.  
“I shall have to change that, then,” Athos murmurs, suppressing a yawn. And then he pulls d’Artagnan down onto the bed.  
“Do you want to try out for one of the actors?” Athos asks. d’Artagnan rolls his eyes.  
“You seem awfully convinced I’d make a good one,” Athos smiles, differently than he did before, almost a little shy.  
“You would. You are a pretty, young omega. I am certain many alphas desire you. Even without your scent, I am sure they would. Treville may not want you to become ‘tainted’, but he is in charge of keeping this business going. If he would only see how you reacted, I am certain he would change his mind.”  
“What makes you think I could do it? I’m not an alpha, arousal hurts me if it’s too long. I sincerely don’t understand how Aramis does it,” d’Artagnan points out.  
“Aramis isn’t the person being kept aroused constantly. None of the omegas are. You will need to be aroused during your on-screen time, naturally, but you can climax and will not be kept aroused afterwards. It doesn’t have to be like Aramis. It doesn’t even have to be daily.” But d’Artagnan hesitates.  
“I don’t know, Athos. I just.. I don’t think I could do it. Not on camera, not like you and the others can. I would feel pressured, I imagine,” Athos raises his brows.  
“Allow me?” he asks. and d’Artagnan isn’t sure what he should be allowing. A mildly panicked look must make its way onto his face for Athos immediately softens his features, “I will not take you against your will, d’Artagnan. Simply say the word and I shall stop entirely. But I want to show you your potential,” and slowly, very slowly, d’Artagnan nods. He might try it out.  
Athos nods and gets up, taking the sounds from the bed and putting them in the disinfecting bucket in the corner of the room before walking over to the cabinet. He searches for a little bit, then turns on the camera and then continues back down to d’Artagnan.  
“Undress, d’Artagnan,” Athos is standing against the lens and d’Artagnan he figures he might as well try and look sexy. After all, he wouldn’t mind seeing if Athos would indeed be his true mate. He’s nervous though, and his clothes leave his body surprisingly quickly for someone who doesn’t want to do it quickly. And then he sits there, looking lost, most likely.  
“See, I can’t be an actor,” he says, aiming for his clothes to take them off the floor when Athos is suddenly there right beside him, pushing him back onto the bed.  
“Just do what you like to do to yourself. We have the materials,” Athos says. And d’Artagnan glares at him.  
“I thought you’d let me quit if I said I didn’t want to do it.”  
“I will. You said you can’t, not you don’t want to. There’s a vital difference. And d’Artagnan, trust me when I say you can. I’ve been in the business long enough. Now, come here. Choose one,” Athos says as he picks d’Artagnan up and directs him to stand in front of the cabinet, housing quite a number of toys. There’s also the sounds, but he definitely doesn’t feel comfortable using them. First of all, it seems too personal for the first time on camera and second of all, he knows he’d have to take the ones quite a few sizes smaller than Athos, who had used the average ones. Omega or not, he was a man, he didn’t want Athos to realize how small he was.  
So instead he took a vibrator that looked long and thick enough and he took it with him onto the bed. The lube Athos had used was still there and he picks it up. He throws a last hesitant look in Athos’ direction and then he gets started. He lubes up the dildo and his own hole and shuts the world out, crawling in his own little shell. He inserts the vibrator in himself and then turns it on, making it stimulate his g-spot. As a male omega, he has a penis instead of a clit, so he strokes that, which is basically the same effect. From what he’d heard anyway, obviously he didn’t have experience with it.  
It doesn’t take long until he’s really into it. He fucks himself on the vibrator with vigour while stroking his penis in time with his own thrusts. He just enjoys the feeling of being pleasured, even if it’s his own doing. His eyes grow lidded before closing entirely and he gets in a more comfortable position on the bed. His nose registers a strong scent, coming through his pleasure somehow. It smells nice, it smells like alpha, arousal and leather.  
His pace quickens even more as he nears orgasm. The scent is really driving him on, egging him to go faster. He breathes in deeply as he continues to pound into himself and then, finally, he climaxes, letting himself fall back onto the bed and then his body shudders while his penis lurches without sperm being expelled and his vaginal muscles pull at the vibrator, which is still vibrating softly, dragging his orgasm out.  
When he does finally turn it off, after the high of his orgasm has faded, he gets up to wipe the vibrator off, only to find himself in a different room than he’s used to.. and then he remembers. He’s still in the musketeer’s studio, where Athos! Athos, of all people, was watching him. and then he quickly turns his head and finds the alpha’s eyes.  
His pupils are dilated quite a bit and, due to his nakedness and it being just under eye-level for d’Artagnan, he sees how hard the alpha is as well, precum beading at the tip. The scent of aroused alpha is still heavy, the same one as he smelled before, and he realizes now that Athos is the source of the scent. But how did he not recognize it sooner? He’d seen Athos aroused before, he’s the cameraman for fuck’s sake.  
“That was beautiful d’Artagnan,” Athos voices and his voice sounds croaked.  
“You didn’t scent like this before.” d’Artagnan states simply.  
“I wasn’t truly aroused before. there’s a difference between a natural and a forced arousal,” Athos says, sounding very collected even if there’s a tiny hint to his face that he’s embarrassed. And then d’Artagnan laughs.  
“So you’re actually horny for me, now? Who would’ve thought. It sounds like a bad porn in and on itself. Innocent little omega goes to work in porn for the first time, meets the alpha of his dreams, has to watch as said alpha performs porn while tormenting himself with the image. Then the innocent little omega tries out as an actor and the big, sexy alpha turns out to be into the omega as well. Next thing you know they’ll be in bed together,” d’Artagnan mumbles and then huffs.. and then he’s suddenly face to.. whatever with Athos’ stomach. “I really should be focussing on my environment more,” he adds in another mumble when he looks up. Athos’ eyes betray his surprise.  
“Do you mean what you said?”  
“You mean you hadn’t noticed yet? How could you not have noticed yet? I slick up just about every time I see you,” d’Artagnan retorts. Which puts a little smile on Athos’ face.  
“You are aware there’s naked alphas around every corner, right? I am not quite arrogant enough to think every omega here slicks up for me. In fact, aside from my length, I’m really quite a bad catch for an alpha, especially one working in the porn-industry, considering they’re larger than average in the first place.” D’Artagnan opens his mouth to protest but.. he’s right. He’s average in every way but his length.  
“I bet you’re still pretty strong though,” he says instead. There’s humour in Athos’ eyes.  
“I’ve learned to accept it, d’Artagnan. At home we were with three alphas. Trust me when I say I was very forced to accept it.” D’Artagnan raises a questioning brow. “It’s quite annoying when your little brother surpasses you in just about every way. He was a few inches taller than me, as well as double as wide. My aleph wasn’t much shorter than me either, but he was nearly as wide as Tom.”  
“You’re not the only one this crazily tall?” d’Artagnan asks with a gasp.  
“Of course not. There are two kinds of alphas, you know? True alphas and tow alphas. Tow alphas are considerably taller than true alphas but have a slighter natural built. True alphas are the ones that are all about the muscle.”  
“I never heard about that before,” d’Artagnan admits.  
“No, I am afraid there are very few of us left. The great war wasn’t pretty on anyone, but it turns out being tall and skinny is a particularly bad combination for trying to survive. There are only a few lines of tow alphas left.”  
“But what about your brother and aleph?”  
“Unlike me they never accepted being tow alphas. You see, society only thinks about true alphas when they see an alpha. We could by no means be mistaken for a beta or omega, obviously, so we just appear like skinny alphas. So they started bodybuilding. We may not have the natural muscular built that true alphas have, we are quite capable of building something similar.”  
“Why didn’t you?” Athos sits down and shrugs. “Bad question, eh?”  
“There are no bad questions. Only bad answers. My.. I got into the industry when I was only fifteen. I was not out of my puberty yet, and therefore I had not started on the diet my father was planning to set me on. My co-actor at the time, she thought.. she didn’t want me to build muscle. I thought it was great, that she loved me for who I was. Turns out she only wanted it so I wouldn’t be able to physically fight her.”  
“You’re stronger than omegas, right?” d’Artagnan asks. And Athos looks confused for a second before..  
“She wasn’t an omega. I catered to the alpha/alpha public before,” d’Artagnan can’t help his surprise. “It’s how I got famous in the first place, not many alphas willing to do it, after all. I thought Aramis told you about me,” he’d walked in on Aramis and d’Artagnan talking a few days prior. They had indeed been talking about Athos, but only coincidently, since Aramis was teaching him who the best-selling actors on the label were.  
“Only that you were famous, not how you got to be,” d’Artagnan shrugs. “Anyway, why didn’t you do it afterwards?”  
“Afterwards I was too depressed to do anything but drink myself into a ditch for months before Treville finally found me. And then I came here for the first time and I saw Porthos and Labarge and I figured that I would never be the most built anyway, might as well take advantage of my being different then.” D’Artagnan remains silent for a while after that. And then he suddenly remembers his ‘scene’.  
“So, how did I do anyway?”  
“Like I said, d’Artagnan, you are beautiful and talented. You would do great, if you wished to.” D’Artagnan averts his eyes for a second.  
“If Treville agrees.. if.. if I have to work together with someone, do you mind if it’s you the first time? I really don’t want some stranger,” d’Artagnan then carries on.  
“Of course,” d’Artagnan releases the breath he’d been holding, to Athos’ obvious amusement, “Didn’t you think I would?”  
“Well, I mean, Aramis told me you were quite picky about your co-actors,” d’Artagnan shrugs.  
“One might say that I am. One might not even be fully incorrect about it. Which is exactly why I want to work with you,” Athos says. d’Artagnan smiles at him. 

“Hiya d’Art,” Aramis greets him three days later on the set. “I think Athos finally showed Treville your vid.”  
“Oh yeah? How’d he react?”  
“Judging by the screams coming out of the office, very displeases with Athos for having you do that,” Porthos chuckles as he joins them. “Athos was very much pleading your case though.” D’Artagnan laughs as well.  
“Where’s your esteemed colleagues my friend?” Aramis asks after observing it’s still empty aside from d’Artagnan and the scene would technically be starting in less than 5 minutes.  
“I truly don’t know. Haven’t seen them at all today. I doubt they’re ill though, think Treville or Athos would’ve let me know.”  
“It sounded as if they had been arguing quite a bit. Who knows, maybe they called in and they were too busy being an old married couple.”  
“An old married couple?” d’Artagnan chuckles.  
“The way they fight is,” Porthos responds.  
“But then I’ve never heard them making passionate love afterwards. And judging by the vids I saw of Treville, he’s really vocal,” Aramis points out. And d’Artagnan almost chokes on his water.  
“Treville’s an actor?”  
“Well, not anymore. Be realistic, d’Art, the man is almost pushing 60,” Aramis says, earning a look from Porthos.  
“He’s 51,” Porthos responds.  
“Yeah, exactly,” Porthos rolls his eyes while d’Artagnan chuckles a little. “There’s only so little time to be a porn-star. Would you watch the captain have sex? I mean, even for free. Never mind the.. god I don’t even know how much we charge, that it actually costs to see it?” Aramis points out. And d’Artagnan has to admit that no, he absolutely doesn’t. Which makes Aramis and Porthos laugh.

“d’Artagnan, my office,” Treville calls two days after that. D’Artagnan looks up from his camera and then follows the captain there. He enters the office, which Treville closes behind him, and sees Athos sitting on the couch, going over some paperwork. He looks up as soon as d’Artagnan enters though.  
“Yes, sir?” he asks, though he has a feeling he knows what this is about.  
“Do you really want to become an actor, d’Artagnan?” Treville sounds weary, as if he’s desperately hoping for d’Artagnan to answer that no, of course he doesn’t. Which is as untrue as it might be desirable.  
“Yes, sir,” d’Artagnan answers instead and Treville sighs.  
“I was afraid you were gonna say that. Athos showed me what he taped of you before,” d’Artagnan nods, trying to hide his blush. He’s not sure if he’s fully successful. For some reason he could deal with all the strangers watching him, but Treville, a man he’d known since he was two, was a little strange to imagine watching him like that.  
“Was it good, sir?” Treville chuckles.  
“Unfortunately for me, it was brilliant. So here’s what we’ll do. You will do two more solo-shots and three with another actor. And no, not all three can be Athos,” Treville says when d’Artagnan immediately turns to Athos. If you want to be like him and be picky about your co-actors, fine, you can also chose Porthos and Aramis, as long as all three are with a different person, understood?”  
“Aramis? He’s an omega too, though.” Treville looks at him in disbelief and then turns to Athos.  
“You see now why I thought it was a bad idea? The pup doesn’t even know two omegas can go together,” d’Artagnan opens his mouth to protest, but he’s interrupted by Athos.  
“We’ve all had to learn sometime, Jean. D’Artagnan is from a small village, it’s quite less common there. He’ll get used to it.” Treville sighs heavily and then shakes his head.  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this. Your father would kill me if he knew.”  
“I don’t think so, sir. He knows quite well how stubborn I can be,” d’Artagnan says with a big smile. And at that Treville chuckles.  
“I suppose so. He could’ve warned me of that,” he then shakes his head and looks serious again. “You have two weeks and then I want all six of the tapes here on my desk, understood?” d’Artagnan nods. And then he’s dismissed and he walks out, immediately searching for Porthos and Aramis to ask if they want to help.  
“Porthos,” d’Artagnan calls out when he finally spots the beefy alpha down a hallway. Porthos halts and turns around, smiling when he sees d’Artagnan.  
“Hey, d’Art. Was wondering where you were,” Porthos greets him.  
“Yeah, I was in Treville’s office. I can try out to be an actor,” d’Artagnan says and Porthos smiles and gives him a high-five.  
“That’s great, pup.”  
“I know! I’m nervous too though and that’s why.. I need to hand in three tapes with another person, and I don’t really want someone I don’t know.. it just seems too.. soon for that, I guess. So I was hoping you might help me out?” Porthos pats his shoulder.  
“Of course, d’Art. Just write it up in my schedule when you want to. And in Aramis’ too if you want to.”  
“Shouldn’t I ask him first?” d’Artagnan furrows his brow and Porthos laughs.  
“I thought you would’ve known Aramis enough to know that such a thing is really unnecessary with him,” d’Artagnan acknowledges this with a chuckle.  
“True, but still.”  
“Don’t worry about it, bub. Just write it up and we’ll be there with you.” D’Artagnan nods and then wraps his arms around the beefy body in front of him.  
“Thanks Porthos.”  
“Not a problem. Now, I really gotta get going. I’ll see you tonight, yeah. Movie night, don’t forget,” Porthos says before heading back the same way he’d gone before. d’Artagnan has a definite bounce to his step when he reaches his stable. 

“Athos,” d’Artagnan says, knocking on Treville’s office-door.  
“Door’s open,” the reply comes and d’Artagnan walks in. Treville isn’t there, but Athos is still buried in paperwork. D’Artagnan raises a brow.  
“Either you’ve not been doing anything before I got here, or you have a lot of paperwork to go through, and I’m not sure which to believe considering I only saw you doing paperwork like two times before,” d’Artagnan notes in amusement.  
“I do not particularly like paperwork, so I postpone doing it. Which means that I’m in this position just about every month. You’d really think I’d learn to spread the work better, wouldn’t you?” Athos sighs, putting away the dossier he was currently working on. “What brings you here, d’Artagnan?”  
“I wanted to ask you when you had time to.. you know, do a scene?” d’Artagnan asks.  
“I only have two scenes the upcoming week, so you have quite some time to choose from,” Athos says, searching between the paperwork and producing a schedule that he hands to d’Artagnan. Who takes his own schedule to compare.  
“What about Wednesday?”  
“Very well. Write it down,” Athos tosses him a pen and he writes it down in both schedules. D’Artagnan gives Athos’ schedule and pen back and then looks at the table.  
“Can I help?” Athos’ eyes find his for a second.  
“Really? You want to help me with paperwork?” he sounds disbelieving.  
“Why not?”  
“It is dreadfully boring,” d’Artagnan opens his mouth to say that he doesn’t mind, but Athos continues before he can, “As it is, however, I only have two more forms to fill out, so your offer shall be called upon another time,” d’Artagnan shrugs.  
“Okay, if you’re sure. I’ll see you tonight then.” Athos nods and then d’Artagnan walks out of the office, trying to ignore the nervous feeling that he is actually going to have to have sex with Athos. 

Athos offers to take him to his place after their workday is over that Tuesday. All three of his solo tapes have been made by then and the upcoming three days he’d have Athos, Porthos and then Aramis and then he’d either be an actor or continue to be a cameraman. It made him quite nervous. Athos had picked up on it, of course he had.  
“It’s really not as scary as I’m sure it seems,” Athos says out of nowhere. D’Artagnan turns to look at him.  
“I’m not scared,” d’Artagnan protests. And then he sighs. “Okay, maybe I am a little bit. I mean, solo I can deal with, I just forget the camera is there. But with someone else? I mean, I can’t exactly not know there’s someone else there.”  
“You trust me, right?” d’Artagnan nods without a second of hesitation. Athos’ right hand finds d’Artagnan’s left and he squeezes softly. “Then trust me when I say that it is no more difficult to do than solo work. It’s different, I will not deny that, but it’s not bad.” D’Artagnan shrugs and doesn’t let go of Athos’ hand until he needs it to park the car.  
“You live here?” he asks, once he notices where they are.  
“Yes,” the simple reply comes.  
“Impressive,” d’Artagnan chuckles. They’re in the area of France that has villas, villas and even fancier villas.  
“Did you know there’s a partition in the law? Standard ceilings are 8-10 feet. So there’s a law that if you exceed that length, that houses with a higher ceiling that should be unaffordable, become cheaper,” Athos says, opening his front door and letting d’Artagnan enter.  
“There’s a law about that? Really?” d’Artagnan asks.  
“Yes. It’s a law that predates the great war. Back when alphas were evenly divided between true and tow,” Athos explains. D’Artagnan look around the room. These ceilings were extremely high, surely 20 feet. It made Athos seem remarkably normal sized. “Do you want tea or coffee?”  
“Coffee,” d’Artagnan answers, sitting on the couch. The whole house was adapted to Athos’ length, it seems, for d’Artagnan feet dangle from the ground now that he’s seated and the counter reaches to about the same height on Athos as d’Artagnan’s own reaches to him. “Must be quite a work-out to get to the second floor though,” d’Artagnan chuckles.  
“Fortunate that I do not have walk there more than once a day,” Athos responds in amusement. “The only thing up there is the bedroom and the bathroom.”  
“Thanks,” d’Artagnan says when Athos hands him his coffee and comes to sit next to him. “Why don’t we watch movies here, anyway?” d’Artagnan asks. They’d watched movies at Porthos’ a few times by now. It was always Porthos’. Though from what d’Artagnan now knew, Aramis and he were living together anyway. And Aramis was trying to sell his apartment.  
“Aramis complains about everything being too high,” Athos sounds amused. D’Artagnan shrugs, looking around himself.  
“I think it’s quite funny, actually,” he says as he dangles his feet.  
“But then you are quite a bit taller than Aramis,” Athos points out. And d’Artagnan sighs.  
“No argument there,” Athos looks at him curiously and d’Artagnan shrugs. “You know how undesirable most alphas find a tall omega? It’s really annoying.”  
“What a shame. You’re a great omega,” Athos sounds very casual and d’Artagnan averts his eyes to avoid blushing.  
“But then you don’t exactly have to be afraid I might be taller than you in high heels.”  
“You wear high heels?” Athos questions. D’Artagnan raises a brow.  
“It’s not that uncommon for omegas to wear heels, even male ones.”  
“Yes, I’m quite aware. Aramis wears them quite a lot, if you had not noticed yet. I simply hadn’t seen you wear them before, so I assumed you didn’t.”  
“Oh, I used to. Before I hit my growth-spurt that is. After that my oman always taught me not to wear high heels, because I was too tall wearing them and no alpha would find me desirable,” d’Artagnan huffs. “I loved wearing them too. I loved being as tall as some of the smaller alphas.” Athos looks surprised when he looks up again. “Yeah, I know. I’m a terrible omega,” he sighs.  
“No, you’re not. You have a right to like things, d’Artagnan, no matter your nature,” d’Artagnan huffs, unconvinced and Athos puts his hand on d’Artagnan’s shoulder. “I’m an alpha who likes inserting things into himself and didn’t jump at the opportunity to build muscle. Even if you were a terrible omega, which you’re not, I would hardly judge you for it.” D’Artagnan remains silent but leans into Athos just a little more.  
They continue to sit like that for at least ten minutes, watching TV, until the bell rings. Athos gets up and answers the door, bringing whoever was there with him. And when he enters d’Artagnan’s mouth positively drops. The alpha walking behind Athos is huge.. in both length and width. He’s about three times as broad as Athos, from what d’Artagnan can see, and Athos doesn’t even reach up to his chin.  
“-wanted me to come pick it up. But I was thinking maybe you could bring it by? Like, I have a meeting in like half an hour I have to go to and you haven’t been home in like forever anyway. You can’t keep avoiding them. They have a right to know what happened.”  
“You know I could never tell them,” Athos responds. And then before the stranger can open his mouth to protest or whatever he was going to do, he continues, “Thomas, this is d’Artagnan. d’Artagnan, this is my brother,” Athos introduces them.  
“Oh, sorry, hadn’t seen you had visitors, little brother,” Thomas puts Athos in a headlock, producing a very grumpy-looking Athos when he’s released and a chuckling d’Artagnan. “Hi there, Tommy,” he introduces himself, extending his hand.  
“Nice to meet you,” d’Artagnan takes the hand with a smile.  
“Wish that could be said for all of us,” Athos grumbles from the counter before joining them and giving his brother a bottle of coke.  
“I mean it though, I can hardly show up with the stuff at my meeting. You haven’t seen mom in months. You can’t keep avoiding her forever, Olli.” Thomas says. Athos simply glares at him.  
“I haven’t been avoiding her. But you can just keep it in the car while you go to your meeting,” Athos responds through what sounds like gritted teeth.  
“Maybe, but I won’t. You need to come home, brother. We haven’t even met your new omega,” d’Artagnan is very happy he hadn’t been drinking, because he feels like he would’ve spit it out.  
“An omega is not a possession, Tom. But fine, if it pleases you so much, I shall bring it myself.”  
“Good. Do it before Friday. We’ll need it Saturday,” Tom says, sounding pleased and then he claps his brother on the back and leaves.  
“I promise you that one day soon, I will kick his ass,” Athos declares.  
“Really? Seems like you’ll need to pack on quite some weight before that’s going to happen, Olli,” d’Artagnan teases. And Athos looks at him in despair.  
“I don’t even know why I bother introducing myself as Athos anymore. Every single time someone learns that it’s Olivier, they start calling me that anyway,” Athos says as he sits back down.  
“I’ve never heard anyone call you that before.”  
“That’s because you’re a newbie. Aramis called me that for months after he discovered it. Porthos took a long time before he finally stopped too.”  
“Why don’t you want to be called that? It’s not such a bad name, is it?”  
“You go by your last name, d’Artagnan. But no, it’s not the name itself. It’s the memories attached to it. My family simply will not get the memo to start calling me Athos, however.” D’Artagnan chuckles.  
“Family. Better to have 99 cats, right?” Athos smiles at him. 

“Good morning, d’Artagnan,” Athos greets him the following morning. D’Artagnan barely looks up as he walks in. His nerves feel like they are literally trying to eat him. Constance and Claude were there before, to set everything up, but they left to give d’Artagnan some privacy. He’s staring at his legs, sitting on the bed, when a hand is thrust into his vision. He looks up to see Athos standing there calmly, but still obviously expecting d’Artagnan to take his hand.  
“I’m nervous,” d’Artagnan says, though the explanation is hardly necessary.  
“Here. This helps,” Athos says and he gives d’Artagnan a small pill.  
“Are these drugs?” he asks. He actually doesn’t expect Athos to give him drugs, but he can’t deny that’s how it comes across. Athos smiles a little.  
“No, these are quite regular calming pills. They work pretty well, however,” d’Artagnan looks at it without conviction. The bed dips when Athos comes to sit next to him. “Trust me, d’Artagnan. I used to take them.”  
“For scenes? But you always seem so at ease,” d’Artagnan responds, still looking at the small pill.  
“No, when I had to try and get investors for the company,” d’Artagnan furrows his brows in confusion and then looks at Athos.  
“You have to do that? I didn’t think porn even needed investors and if they did that Treville would do it,” d’Artagnan admits.  
“Not this company. My father runs a company. I used to work there.”  
“What kind of a company?” d’Artagnan is interested, and at least it’s helping him relax.  
“Take the pill and I will tell you,” d’Artagnan looks at it and then shrugs, taking it and swallowing it with help of the glass of water Athos hands him. “A law firm. Corporate law. My job there was basically the same as it is here, though, ironically. Look pretty so investors are interested after I’m done with the story of why they should trust us. I even had sex with a few of the clients who’d been hesitant before.”  
“So, what made you quit?”  
“Exactly that, actually. You see, I was this decent guy in a decent firm and yet I whored myself out. The difference between doing it in that situation and actually working in porn is, one, porn is a lot more satisfactory for me, two, it’s also a lot safer, because there is the security of no STD’s here and then there isn’t the contempt with which people look at you after they slept with you,” Athos explains.  
“What about your father though?”  
“Oh, he didn’t mind much at all. By the time I left Thomas had just been getting into the role as well. And he’s a much more desirably alpha than me, so we all knew Tom had a much better chance of booking the major investors as well.”  
“I somehow really don’t think that-“  
“Oh great, you’re ready. Or, after Charlotte’s done with you, Athos. Claude will be in with a moment. Are you feeling better yet, d’Artagnan?” Constance asks as Charlotte enters behind her, kneeling in front of Athos, who shuffles onto the edge of the bed.  
“Yeah, a little,” d’Artagnan answers. And he is feeling slightly more relaxed, even if he’s not sure if it’s the conversation with Athos distracting him or the pill. He’s still pretty wound up though. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked Athos to be his first. He’d be a lot less tense if it were someone he doesn’t know instead. No pressure from them. Not only is Athos the alpha that d’Artagnan feels attracted to, he’s also the one who tried to get him into the picture in the first place.  
“Good. Because there’s no need to be nervous. It’ll be fine, d’Artagnan,” d’Artagnan nods and then continues to wait until Claude is there. Athos is fully hard by then and Charlotte lets go of Athos’ dick with a wet pop before Athos walks over to d’Artagnan.  
“I’ll take care of you, d’Artagnan.” d’Artagnan nods and lets Athos lead him. Athos puts him on his back on the bed, which surprises d’Artagnan. He’d seen Athos in a few co-actor scenes, and they were always on their stomach, with Athos pounding in from behind. But before he can really think about it his legs are being lifted and placed on Athos’ shoulders. And then Athos’ eyes find his and he inserts himself.  
D’Artagnan focuses on Athos. He’s not that big, so it doesn’t hurt when he inserts himself, but d’Artagnan still has to relax. He can’t do that by remembering there are cameras. So he holds onto Athos and focuses on the man’s face above his own.  
And then when Athos is finally all in, d’Artagnan nods pretty quickly. Athos then starts establishing a rhythm. Which is a strange combination of hard and fast pounding compared with gentle hands rubbing over his torso, teasing his nipples and his own cock. But d’Artagnan loves it, and he throws his head back before long, enjoying all the sensations Athos is putting through d’Artagnan’s body. His heels are digging into Athos’ back, urging him on harder and faster still.  
D’Artagnan moans pretty loudly, but he does manage to catch a moan or two that slips from Athos’ mouth too. Which he’s actually pretty proud about, considering how silent Athos usually is during scenes. And then he finally gets that blissful feeling and he throws his head back even further, digging his heels hard into Athos’ back to make him stay still, buried deep inside of d’Artagnan, while the omega climaxes. It takes him quite some time to come down from his high and when he does, he realizes that Athos is blushing, heavily, and looking very, very unsure.  
“What?” d’Artagnan asks. Athos looks away from d’Artagnan, to where Claude and Constance are.  
“Could you two please leave us for a moment?” Athos asks. They both nod and leave the stable and d’Artagnan furrows his brows in confusion. Until he feels it. Athos’ cock feels considerably wider inside of him. And then his eyes widen.  
“You knotted me,” he exclaims before Athos can say anything. Although it rather seems like he was trying to avoid having to say it anyhow.  
“Yes. I am really quite sorry. I did not mean to,” Athos apologizes. Making d’Artagnan smile a little bit.  
“I should be really proud of myself, right? The auditioning actor with the much-desired, experienced star and he pops his knot like a teenager,” d’Artagnan says with a smirk. Making Athos blush slightly more.  
“You say it as if it’s funny. You do realize we’ll be attached to each other for at least another half hour, right?” Athos responds, though it sounds more like a challenge than a serious comment. And d’Artagnan wraps his arms around Athos, being careful but making them lay down instead of Athos hovering over him.  
“You say it as if it’s a bad thing. You like me,” d’Artagnan says. And he’s not sure if it’s the adrenaline, the actual popping a knot or the calming pill that Athos gave him earlier, but he’s really, really sure he wouldn’t have said that if he was thinking straight. Athos looks at him without shock or disgust however.  
“You say it as if it wasn’t obvious already. Of course I do, d’Artagnan. You are a beautifully extraordinary omega. Any alpha who isn’t attracted to you is a fool,” d’Artagnan is the one left blushing heavily now. And Athos wraps his arms firmly around d’Artagnan. Who kisses his alphas chest when it is close enough.  
“I like you too, you know,” d’Artagnan murmurs into that chest. And then they both continue to lay like that for the remainder of the time it takes for Athos’ knot to slink down. 

Six months later D’Artagnan has done the scenes with Porthos and Aramis, which go considerably easier than with Athos. Because of the lack of nerves, that is. Treville told him he’s good to become an actor. Athos became his go-to co-actor. And, most of all, Athos became his alpha. He hasn’t even been in his own apartment for over a month.  
“You should sell it,” Athos murmurs as they drive past the street on their way to work. Their working schedules aren’t entirely aligned, considering they both do solo scenes as well and with Athos’ extra work, but they usually go and bother Aramis and Porthos until the other is done so they can drive together.  
“Are you sure? I mean, I know we’re practically living together already anyway, but it just seems like a big official step, you know,” d’Artagnan says.  
“I am sure. The question is, are you?” d’Artagnan looks at Athos.  
“I don’t know. I mean, I’m pretty sure, but..” he sighs, sinking deeper into his chair. The big advantage was that he could do that sort of stuff. Athos needing leg room meant he had all he wanted, the couch was like a bed to him, the bed was like a.. well, huge to him and the bathtub was heaven. Although it did have quite some disadvantages as well. He couldn’t even reach the bottom shelves of the top cabinets, the house could be quite the workout, a quick shower wasn’t ideal thanks to the combined height and quality of the shower head and cuddling could get a little awkward.  
“If you’re uncomfortable with it, d’Artagnan, I’m perfectly fine with you keeping it,” Athos assures him, reaching for his hand. They stay silent a moment longer before Athos picks it up again. “Would you be comfortable with meeting my parents? We have a family dinner coming up next week, and I would like for you to join us,” Athos says.  
“Yeah, sure,” d’Artagnan agrees more easily. Athos raises d’Artagnan’s hand to his lips and pecks it softly before letting go. 

“Are you nervous?” Athos asks once they are dressed up for dinner. Athos was in a full suit, but d’Artagnan was wearing more casual clothes. Not by choice, mind you, he simply hadn’t known it was expected for a freaking dinner. He didn’t have anything more fancy than black jeans and a white blouse.  
“If you look like that, then I am definitely underdressed,” d’Artagnan admits. Athos smiles and then takes his hand, holding it over his head and making him twirl.  
“You look beautiful, d’Artagnan, nothing to worry about. There is no way that Thomas is going to be wearing a suit either. We should get going.” d’Artagnan nods and they head to the car. Athos hadn’t told much about his parents in their time together. D’Artagnan only knows he doesn’t see them too much.  
“What are your parents like?” Athos remains silent for long enough for d’Artagnan to think he hadn’t heard before he finally answers.  
“I don’t know how to say it, actually. They are quite strict and stoic, I think. They mean the best for Thomas and I, but they don’t always express it in the best way. Although they have loosened up quite a bit since.. milady,” Athos trails off. “I think it made them open their eyes and see how they treated us. They’ve been trying better since, but I don’t like.. after what she did to them, what I put them through, I just don’t like going home much anymore, so I don’t really know.” Athos admits. D’Artagnan nods.  
Milady had been his omega before d’Artagnan. It was nearly two years ago by now, and d’Artagnan didn’t know much about it. Athos hated speaking about it so d’Artagnan didn’t ask. What he did know was mostly from Treville, Porthos and Aramis. Milady had gotten him addicted to alcohol by drugging it with something. By the time she got to be abusive, Athos was only doing that which would get him the next batch of alcohol. So he hadn’t cared what milady did as long as he got his fill. His parents had tried to break them up, but then milady went after them. The house they lived in before had been burned down the ground. Thomas already lived on his own, but his parents had only just gotten out in time.  
“It’ll be fine, Athos. It wasn’t your fault,” d’Artagnan says, putting his hand on Athos’ thigh. Athos doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t have to. D’Artagnan recognizes the look on his face, and that says that yes, it his fault. But he doesn’t argue.  
When they do reach the restaurant it isn’t difficult to find his family, who are waiting by the door. D’Artagnan almost halts in his tracks. His whole family was huge, apparently. His father was shorter than Thomas, yes, but quite a lot taller than Athos, and nearly as broad as Thomas as well, which is considerably broader than Athos. But what shocked him the most is his mother. She must’ve been 8 feet for sure, with a build to mach.  
“You didn’t warn me I would be this much outsized,” d’Artagnan whispers. Athos smiles and wraps his arm around d’Artagnan’s shoulder.  
“You met Thomas before and I did warn you about my father, so what shocks you?”  
“What about your mother? I’ve never even heard of an omega that tall,” Athos looks surprised and then looks as if he wants to hit himself.  
“I didn’t tell you. I forgot to tell you. I am truly sorry. My mother is not omega. They are both alphas,” Athos explains. And d’Artagnan raises a brow.  
“Two alphas can’t conceive,” d’Artagnan protests.  
“Not naturally, no, but all females have a womb. With alphas, that womb has simply been.. diffused, so to speak. It can carry, but it has to be inseminated and then the baby has to be brought in the world through a C-section.”  
“I’ve never heard such a thing,” d’Artagnan ponders.  
“Well, yes. But then, when is the last time you heard about two alphas being together?” Athos points out. And then shuts d’Artagnan up quite effectively. “It is really uncommon, but not impossible. I just wish I’d warned you sooner. My apologies, d’Artagnan, I truly hadn’t thought to tell you.” D’Artagnan finds Athos hand and squeezes it.  
“It’s okay. It’s just that.. I’m surprised, is all.” Athos looks at him once more to make sure and then pecks his cheek, leading them to his parents.  
“Good afternoon, Olivier,” his mother greets them. “You must be d’Artagnan. Athos said he was bringing you. It is so good to finally meet you. My name is Sophia,” she introduces herself with a firm handshake.  
“Yes, I am. It is good to meet you too, madame,” d’Artagnan greets her politely.  
“Yes, good to see you, son,” his father says, before turning to d’Artagnan as well. “Jean-Claude,” he introduces himself with a handshake as well.  
“Hey d’Art. Long time,” Thomas says with a grand smile. “I would say no see, but I have to admit I was curious what it was that made Athos climb on the wagon again. You’re good,” he says with a wink that should be illegal for all the thoughts it was surely meant to put in d’Artagnan’s head. But nearly a year of porn has made him pretty used to that so he just smiles widely.  
“Ah, so you’re one of the new subscribers Treville was talking about. He did say he was really glad I joined, because apparently a lot of new subs came on,” d’Artagnan just offers back. And Thomas laughs loudly, patting his brother on the back.  
“I like this one, Olli. You should keep him.”  
“Omegas still aren’t a possession, Tom. But I’m planning to,” Athos starts with a glare, but it ends with a smile soon enough. His parents look between them and then they announce that they had better get inside.

“So, what did you think?” Athos says once they are home.  
“They’re nice people, but you were right on the stoic part,” d’Artagnan says leaning into his alpha on the couch. “I don’t know what you dislike about Tom though. He’s funny as hell,” d’Artagnan chuckles at the look that brings to his boyfriend’s face.  
“That’s exactly what I don’t like about him. I don’t think there’s a much more desirable alpha out there than him, what with being both tow as true.” D’Artagnan raises his brow.  
“Aren’t you both as well?” d’Artagnan points out.  
“Does it look like I am?”  
“No, but you are both. You both share the same folks, At.”  
“You could at least say I look like both,” Athos says and d’Artagnan chuckles, raising his shirt and displaying the modest six-pack there, placing a kiss.  
“Yeah, but you always say you hate it when I lie,” Athos makes an indignant face. “I find you much more attractive though. I mean, you’re already so tall, god knows how tiny I’d feel if you were that broad as well.” Athos smiles, turning them around until d’Artagnan is laying down on the couch and Athos is hovering over him.  
“I bet you would love it,” he says before kissing d’Artagnan. 

“What am I doing here, ‘Mis?” d’Artagnan asks a few months after that. They’re on set, after hours. Only he and Aramis are there, and he’s getting really confused about the way Aramis keeps dodging his questions.  
“I told you, watching a movie.”  
“Then where’s the movie?”  
“Porthos is bringing it,” Aramis sighs. “You’re really impatient, d’Art. I don’t know how Athos keeps up with you. D’Artagnan is still very confused but a few moments later Porthos does come up to them with a DVD. When he pops it in, though, d’Artagnan furrows his brows. It’s his first scene with Athos, the one where he’d accidently popped his knot and their relationship had more or less taken off.  
“What is this?”  
“Just watch,” Porthos says and there’s something in his voice that actually has d’Artagnan listening. And then, when it should be d’Artagnan climaxing, a new video cuts in. d’Artagnan furrows his brows. It’s Athos, but he’s fully clothed and on the couch on the living room. It’s obviously done with a less professional camera than the ones they had here at the stable.  
“Okay, we’re rolling,” he hears Porthos says.  
“Oh this’ll be great. Imagine his face when he sees this,” he hears Aramis say then.  
“Shut up, ‘Mis. It’s rolling,” d’Artagnan has to chuckle about that.  
“You remember this scene, d’Artagnan? I do, quite vividly. If it hadn’t been for that, I’m sure we would’ve have managed to dance around the subject for quite a bit longer. So I guess being all awkward teenager-like was good for something. Because it brought us here, where we are now. With the two of us together. In a good relationship. I love you, d’Artagnan. And so I wanted to ask.. Charles Alexandre d’Artagnan of Lupiac and Gascony, will you please bond with me?” TV Athos asks just as real Athos walks in, kneeling front of d’Artagnan and showing him a ring. D’Artagnan jumps up from his seat and runs into his alpha’s arms, hugging him tightly.  
“Yes. Yes, I’ll bond you, Athos. I love you so much,” d’Artagnan says. And Athos wraps his arms even tighter around d’Artagnan’s shoulders.  
“Good. Because I love you too,” he says with a kiss. They stay like that for a moment before Athos pulls back to put the ring on d’Artagnan’s finger. It’s an intricate design of the letters C and O combined into a small ring.  
“Oh, it’s beautiful Athos,” d’Artagnan says, kissing Athos softly. And then he looks into Athos eyes and takes the blade Athos offers him, nicking both his thumbs and doing the same to Athos, who offers his thumbs. And then they press them together.  
D’Artagnan can pinpoint the exact moment the bond falls into place. He can feel the happiness of Athos, the closeness of him and he’s hyper-aware of the alpha in front of him, so much so, that he forgets about Aramis and Porthos still being in the room until Aramis says:  
“Wow. This is so sweet. You guys make such a sweet couple, I swear, it’s a shame you waited this long to bond in the first place,” Aramis says, hugging them both.  
“You’re ruining their moment, ‘Mis. Don’t you remember how it was when we bonded?” Porthos sighs. But then he joins them as well and hugs them. “You’ll do great. You’re both great.”  
“I know we’ll do great,” Athos says with a large smile. “I love you, d’Artagnan. And I am absolutely ready to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
“I love you too, At. And I absolutely am ready too,” d’Artagnan chuckles, but he does mean it, with all of his heart. He already knows how happy Athos makes him, and it’s not a feeling he could ever live without. And now he doesn’t have to. Athos will be there for him until the moment one of them dies. Which is hopefully a long time from now. D’Artagnan smiles broadly and then wraps himself in Athos’ arms, where he truly belongs.


End file.
